


Dead mists

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mission Fic, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Lorenzo,Anthony,Addannaya and Lucky infiltrate a sabbat ship.To stop a zombie apocalypse from happening will they make it out alive? Only fate can tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Lorenzo and Anthony had decided to become part time agents for the Society of the Blue Rose which consisted of monster and human members who helped keep the masquerade violation free, and the monsters and humans that were innocent safe too.

Captain Kennedy alerted them both that they would be working with Lucky and Addannaya and that today's mission would be infiltrating a Sabbat ship smuggling illegal drugs and poisons, as well as an ancient stolen artifact that gave off a very eerie vibe and caused misfortune to whoever touched it. The four agents had to destroy it before anyone else wicked got their grubby hands on it so here they were, in the middle of the ocean speeding away on the Blue Mary, Lucky's favorite ship and pride of joy.

When they saw the sabbat ship come into view the air around them became unnaturally foggy and the area grew colder, but the four managed to still spot and board the Elizabeth Bathory.  
She was a magnificent ship it was too bad she was owned by Sabbat members. Maybe after all of this, they'd come back and seize the ship for themselves and bring it back to headquarters.

Lucky helped them all up the side of the ship before climbing up himself. Silently sneaking into where a guard was laid up, Lorenzo notice they were not alone yet. There was a filthy looking gangrel guard reading a dirty magazine he was so absorbed in what he was reading. He didn't even see Lucky sneak up behind him before he covering the vampires mouth and knocked him out. The gangrel’s keys were gone not long after his un-lifeless body hit the ground. The ship’s map was found not long after that, tucked away inside the pages of the magazine.

 

Fully prepared, it was now time to find and destroy the artifact. 

 

To be continued…..


	2. Infiltrating the Sabbat ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang run into serious trouble

Once aboard the Sabbat ship, Lucky gave the others the signal to split while he patrolled the area it was quiet. A little too quiet, and that's what made the older man suspicious even more, being an ex-ghoul a quiet vampire. And in this case, vampires were never good, they definitely were up to something no good. Quietly sneaking through would definitely be a hassle with all these Sabbat members around, but Lucky wasn't one to give up and he certainly wouldn't fail this mission.

The fate of the world was in their hands and he couldn't afford to mess this up by sneaking around the corner.Lucky saw a ghoul sleeping in the chair in one of the rooms nearby. He was definitely a horrible choice for a guard. But hey, Lucky didn't mind this, it made his job easier for him. Creeping up, the older man snatched the keys and quietly snuck back out. He hoped the others were okay, this was a dangerous mission and not some walk in the park. A wrong move could leave them all in a dire life or death situation, he just hoped they could find the artifact that they were looking for.

Meanwhile, Lorenzo was searching around the lower deck of the ship. There were tons of illegal drugs and plans to attack the Camarilla and various hit targets on numerous, very important members of the kindred society all lined up in neat metal drawers. Going into the files, Lorenzo snatched up important documents and neatly tucked them into his bag. The prince wouldn't believe all the dirt he just found today, and the Society of the Blue Rose would be able to capture and imprison those responsible for the deaths of multiple barons that occurred just a few days ago. Luckily enough, Isaac knew a witch who knew Necromancy as a ghoul who saved him from getting his head bust in. Isaac and his ghouls safely left L.A. to move to Italy which Lorenzo was grateful for. Lorenzo snuck out of the office like a shadow through the night. 

That's when something wet and gooey and slimy dripped on his shoulder. Whatever it was, it smelled absolutely horrific! He looked up and noticed the most hideous and deformed nosferatu he had ever seen- was it even classified as a nosferatu?

It was so ugly in that its flesh was twisted, and its eyes were sewn on different sides of what you could call a face, and its nose was missing, leaving nothing behind but a rotten shriveled stump. Boils all over the body oozed pus that reeked of death and disease, and the little patches of what was once hair were now single wispy strands caked in blood and dirt. Its body was rotten and, not in the vampiric way. This was definitely a tzimisce creation and a ugly one at that.

Before Lorenzo could even register what was happening, the beast struck. Knocking him down and gnashing its teeth in his face trying to rip his face, the beast horrified Lorenzo into silence.

Struggling to reach into his utility belt, Lorenzo managed to pick up a smoke bomb and lodged it in the creature's mouth. The creature choked and smoked and screamed as the bomb went off making the room foggy and confusing the creature who already had trouble seeing. The monster became even more blind then it already was and let out a shriek that sounded like breaking metal. Lorenzo scrambled up and grabbed his bag before running away, and that's when the ships alarms started going off, alerting his teammates and the Sabbat members. As he barreled down the corridor, he nearly collided into Adannaya who held the ancient artifact in her hands. Adannaya grabbed Lorenzo by the bloodstained shirt and hauled him to the deck.

Lucky, who was unfortunately bleeding from his neck, yelled at them to follow him to the edge to where Anthony was with a few lifeboats and a broken arm. Engines roaring, they barely escaped with their lives and they had to act fast because the Sabbat were on them like white on rice.

Throwing the evidence down the gang climbed into the lifeboats and set sail back to base before calling the others to come pick them up. Lucky, however, was not doing so hot. The older man grimaced touching his neck and both vampires looked at him in high concern.

''Lucky, are you okay?" Lorenzo asked as Anthony and Adannaya rowed the boat and the sound of the blue rose helicopter flew above them. Lucky was starting to lose consciousness and tried to shrug it off but couldn't the last thing he heard before passing out was the concerned voices of his comrades before the world faded to black.

To be continued.


End file.
